


Latch

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Deputy Parrish surprises Lydia at the school late at night, he informs her that he needs help and help from Derek Hale. They go to Derek's loft and snarky, jealous, flirty situations ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latch

**Author's Note:**

> Songspiration was "Latch" by Disclosure 
> 
> -Prompt from Anon on Tumblr

Night had fell upon the town of Beacon Hills. This was possibly the busiest time of the day in Beacon Hills. But the only ones who would know about the busy night life of Beacon Hills would be a group of teenagers. One being Lydia Martin, she is a Banshee and apart of Scott McCall's pack. There are always new people coming up in their supernatural world, so when Deputy Parrish came to Lydia for help, it wasn't incredibly surprising. She was at the school, in the art studio, and painting. It was her favorite time to be at the art studio considering no one was ever there and it was quiet. She was getting a good rhythm when she heard a door opening down the hall. Her heart began to race, no one is ever here, and she stood up to turn around. She faced the door and with just one second some came into the door. 

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked. 

"I need your help." Deputy Parrish says.

She continued to stare at him.

"I need you to take me to Derek Hale."

**************

Derek was doing what he normally did at anytime of the day. He was on his bed reading and trying to relax. He was almost dozing off when a knock on the door startled him. He got out of his bed and headed to his door. He could hear two heartbeats and he knew one of them was Lydia. Since Mexico, well things had changed, they gotten closer, and they were beginning to really understand each other. He slid the door open to reveal Lydia, in definitely a Lydia Martin outfit, and the Deputy form the Police station. 

"Hey, can we come in?" Lydia says. 

"Oh yeah of course, come in." Derek says letting them in.

They walk in and Parrish immediately sits down on the couch. His hands running through is hair and looking frustrated. Derek was standing to the side with his hands crossed as Lydia went to stand next to him. He looked down at her and smiled which she returned. 

"So what is this about?" Derek asked now looking at Parrish.

"I saw...I saw you and Scott McCall. You two were talking and then you were fighting with someone."

"Oh, well that was a misunderstanding. Is that why you came here, to warn me or something?"

"No, I'm here because I saw your eyes. They were glowing, which seems to be a complaint we get a lot whenever something weird is going on in this town."

Derek unfolded his arms and took a step back. Lydia stood there acting like she had already heard all of this before.

"He just wants confirmation of what's really going on." Lydia says. 

"Well, why did you bring him here? Scott could of explained just as well."

"Because, Derek you and your family lived her for years, you know more than anyone, and I wanted to speak to you because I need to unlock something in my mind." Parrish says. 

"What makes you think I can help you with that?" 

Parrish looked at Lydia who looked at Derek.

"Really Lydia?" Derek said rolling his eyes. 

"What you can can't you?" 

"Yeah, but I don't know what I'm looking for. Besides I think that he's had enough shock for today without someone poking in his head."

"Lydia thanks anyway." Parrish said making her blush a little. 

Derek could hear her heart skip a little and looked at her. He shook his head. 

"Well if you ever need anymore help you can always let me know." 

"Okay, calm down Lydia, i think he knows where to go."

"I was just being nice. Oh I'm sorry you don't know how to do that."

"Oh really?"

"Hey guys I have another question. Who was the girl that was with you. She's been popping up on our radar recently with a bunch of different cases we think are connected." Parrish asks.

Derek rolls his eyes at her and looks towards Parrish.

"Her name is Braiden. She is a..." Derek looks at Lydia.

"She's a em..missary...We are not entirely sure what she is. She is trained like a hunter but is a also like an emissary. We're still figuring that out."

Parrish nods. 

"But she has been amazing help." Derek said kindly. 

"Uh huh, other than Mexico what has she done?"

"She has helped out with alot of the information we have."

"Yeah..." looks at Parrish. "So helpful."

Parrish stood up and looked at the both of them. They were having a staring contest or at least if someone walked in that is what it would look like. 

"So what are you?" Parrish asks. 

Lydia gives a look that only Lydia Martin could give. She raises her eyebrows and turns towards Parrish and walks up to him. 

"I'm a Banshee, i can connect to the dead, and Derek is a werewolf. A Beta with a horrible attitude." she looks at Parrish eyes. "Wow you have..." 

He cuts her off. 

"I know, I'm very attractive, and your not too bad yourself." Parrish says smiling. 

Derek crosses his arms and sighs heavily. He purses his lips, shakes his head, and clears his throat. That doesn't seem to have the two break their gaze into each others eyes. Their like two cats and Derek needs to get a spray bottle. He clears his throat again and it seems to work a little this time. 

"Well I'm sorry for taking up any of your time. I just needed to be assured that I wasn't crazy."

Lydia giggles a little. 

"It's no problem, like I said if you need anything let me know."

"Or you could just go through the Sheriff and Stiles if that is more convenient." Derek offers. 

"Yeah for sure. Well I'm gonna head out."

"Okay." Lydia says smiling. 

"Nice talking Parrish. See you around." Derek said leading him out and shutting the door in his face. 

Derek took a deep breath and turned to face a very frustrated Lydia Martin. He walked down his steps and went towards her tense body. Her arms were crossed, face was slightly scrunched, and she was tapping her foot. Derek really didn't want to ask but he'd feel like an ass if he just kicked her out. So there they were, Derek in a loose shirt and sweatpants, and Lydia in a outfit that would make any high school boy look twice. 

"Okay let's hear it." Derek says. 

Lydia sighed walked to the desk. 

"First off, he was in my ride, secondly, what the hell was all that, and lastly, is that really what you wear to bed?" She asks leaning up against the desk.

"Um I'll give you a ride. I don't know what just happened there and what's wrong with what I'm wearing. I'm going to bed or I was at least."

"Yeah okay. Look you obviously were getting a little jealous. It's totally normal, I mean it's been happening my whole life."

"Oh I was getting jealous and what you were all for my comment about Braiden."

She just stood there smiling and ducking her head. He continued to look at her and started to admire who she really was. Yeah they never really got along, had a past that was less than nice, and were usually dealing with different problems. She looked at him and smiled. She hopped up on his desk which he had to admit was cute. She crossed her legs and gave him eyes that was tempting him. 

"So, I should get home it's late. Can I get that ride?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, come on let's get going." 

He turned around to walk to get his keys when she grabbed his arm. He turned around with her hand latched on to his arm and looked at her. She got closer to his body, almost pressing their bodies together, and licking her lips she leans into him. He takes a deep breath, strokes her hair away from her face, and leans down to press their lips together. He kisses her which she returns with grabbing his head to deepen the kiss. Their kiss intensifies with every second as Derek grabs her at her waist and crashes her body into the desk. She pushes him away and they both begin to breathe heavy looking at each other. 

"Okay, that was..." Lydia says. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Look let me just take you home." he said embarrassed and going to grab his keys on the coffee table.

"Derek calm down, I wanted that too, and besides it was good." She said. 

She was now at the doorway and opened the door. She was waiting for him and before he climbed the stairs he looked up at her. 

"You coming?" Lydia asked winking at him.

He smiled and shook his head following her. As if he needed one more thing to add to his list of things handle. Well, maybe this time it would be different. She's strong, smart, and not a psychotic killer. He's finally three for three.


End file.
